Vehicle telematics systems provide the ability for communication between a vehicle and remote entities. In many instances, this can be used to obtain traffic and navigation data, and other items, such as media, that are of interest to drivers. Also, telematics systems provide the capability to contact emergency services if a vehicle is in an accident. In some instances, the vehicle may use an embedded modem to contact an outside source, and in other instances, the vehicle may use a driver's mobile device.
While use of an in-vehicle communication provider is convenient, problems may arise if the device is damaged or disabled in an accident. If the vehicle is reliant on an in-vehicle system to contact emergency services, and the device is damaged, the occupants may be unable to have emergency services contacted automatically. Since the occupants may also be injured, it may be difficult for the occupants to obtain assistance.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,396,449 generally relates to an emergency response system including a restraint control module (RCM), a global positioning system module (GPSM), at least one output, at least one input, an SPDJB, and a vehicle associated computing system (VACS) in communication with the RCM, the GPSM, the at least one output, the at least one input and the SPDJB. Upon detection of an emergency event, the RCM requests that the VACS place an emergency call. Upon receiving a request from the RCM, the VACS queries the GPSM to obtain vehicle coordinates, informs the occupant of the onset of the call, and instructs a wireless device in communication with the VACS to place an emergency call. The VACS is operable to determine when an emergency call is connected. Once the emergency call is connected, the VACS relays a message indicating connection to the RCM, and contacts the SPDJB to contacts the Smart Power Distribution Junction Box (SPDJB).
U.S. Pat. No. 8,014,752 generally relates to automatic utilization of cellular telephone device being achieved by a controller and a short-range wireless communicator mounted on a vehicle, the short-range wireless communicator having a peer-to-peer communications capability; responsive to an emergency notification message, pinging by the short-range wireless communicator a long-range communication device contemporaneously within range of the peer-to-peer communications capability, the long-range communication device being physically detached from the vehicle; subsequent to the pinging, receiving a response message indicating that user authorization is required; responsive to the response message, sending by the short-range wireless communicator to the long-range communication device a request for authorization message; subsequent to a user responding in an affirmative manner to the authorization request, receiving an authorization message to co-opt the long-range communication device; and responsive to the authorization, sending an emergency notification message from the short-range wireless communicator through the co-opted long-range communication device to a specified recipient party.